


I'll come back

by echoaes



Series: playing with my ocs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, working on my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “I'll come back, I promise.”
Series: playing with my ocs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105151
Kudos: 1





	I'll come back

**S** he never thought her life would become like this, so uncertain. She didn't know what to expect, or what to believe in anymore. Azariah closed her eyes to concentrate, sitting on the wooden floor, something buzzing inside of her veins and finally she could reach it. 

“There you go Azariah,” Blair's soft voice whispered, “now, think of it as if you could store them.”

She frowned, she didn't want to make them disappear but she had to. They fluttered against the skin of her back, she concentrated harder, she caught the buzzing and relocated it inside her wings. Azariah closed her hands as fists, her nails almost entering her skin, and finally she was able to control it. Her wings retreated inside her back, opening her skin and drawing blood. Azariah yelled at being torn open, a hand caressed her cheek softly but she couldn't focus on it. Her brain was too concentrated on the throbbing pain on her back, of her skin closing itself. Breathless, she stopped yelling, letting her lungs fill with air. It made her cough a few times.

Blair sat in front of her, and they took her in their, caressing the skin softly. 

“It's over now, good job Azariah. I'm proud.” 

She opened her red eyes to look at Blair, “Why are we doing this? Where are we?” 

“One step at a time, child,” Blair smiled and stood up, “now, your eyes. Do the same thing, locate your power to your eyes this time.”

The teenager straightened her back, and did as told. The buzzing ran, slowly reaching her iris and changing it. She opened her eyes, and heard Blair laugh. 

“Blue is not a good idea, not for this world.”

She huffed, unhappy. She liked blue. “Rude.”

“Try brown, instead. It's common.” 

She did it again, in a few seconds, her eyes turned from midnight blue to dark sienna. 

“Good! You're all set now. I can go.”

“You're going to leave me alone? Now?” 

“I'll come back, I promise,” Blair kissed the top of her head, “you'll be okay without me, do not talk about your powers or your wings. Here you are only sixteen, and your last name will be Riles. Enjoy your life, that's all you have to do.” 

“But–” 

Azariah looked around her, Blair left her alone.

  
  



End file.
